Talk:List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Transwikied from Wikipedia: Edit History. Squall Deckiller 03:00, 13 July 2007 (UTC) spectacle rock Sorry, it IS in Twilight Princess, as well as other games in the series.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) According to the Spectacle Rock page, it is where the Gorons live, but that is Death Mountain.(Darknut15 (talk) 01:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) ha ha ha ha ha i think i know were that misleading info came from. ha aha ha '--C2' 01:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Now you've got me interested. It came from Zelda Wiki I bet?(Darknut15 (talk) 01:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) a few years back i editited wikipedia, as an IP, and i said that there was an rock formation that looks like spectacle rock. XD XD XD somebody copied it, and then it evovled. '--C2' 01:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) So your the one. Ok, you are indeed a manical madman hahaha.(Darknut15 (talk) 01:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) that was yrs ago. it sounds unlikely, but if its true, i committed in-direct vandalizism on zeldapedia hahahaha '--C2' 01:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) And from the Spectacle Rock page.(Darknut15 (talk) 01:21, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) just did. '--C2' 01:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) What? good great work title says it all man! :) :) '--C2' 00:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm to get a little extra space.|19:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC)}} under every section make it look sloppy?}} stop waiting! i say its just easier to have in the titles, for the reader to find, and get more in-depth info.'--C2' 00:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) true, but im taking the stand point of the lazy-reader, who doesnt want to waste the extra energy and have to dig around to find the info they need(if its not mentioned-in article) but if an article has all the info on a certain place, whats the point of even having the places article? pwnd :P'''--C2' 00:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yeeeaaahhh...Baltro? Y'know you said you made all the mini-articles fit the pics? I guess I kinda mucked all that up when I added info to all the stubs (you can hardly blame me! There was like ten million stubs in that article!) btw soz my wolfos is a bit big...My name is Wolfos19 so hey. Go Wolfos! 17:04, 12 August 2010 (UTC) Where does this go? Different from other Lists of Locations As the title says, this page is different from all the other lists of locations. It has full on paragraphs describing the places instead of simply listing their names as links. This makes it so that you can't use it as a quick and easy list because it's so broken up by all the text. It does give you a summery of each location, but you could also just click the link if you wanted to read about one. What should we do with this?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 01:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there is anything we can do really. I much prefer the simple lists, but for some reason this one garnered more attention and months were spent on improving it. On top of that, and more importantly, it is now a FA. If we reverted it back to the standard list, it would kind of ruin the FA status. And at the same time, I really don't want to make the others like this. Like you said, its not easy to use like the others. :Edit: If there is a way to get it so that it is no longer an upcoming featured article, that may be the best way to go. But I don't know if we can remove a featured article after its passed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why can't we? Surely its as simple as removing the template. Oni Link 09:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Off Topic Much? I was reading this article and when I came upon the "Mirror Chamber" section, I was wondering if maybe it got a bit off topic. I understand describing and explaining the role of each location's significance in Twilight Princess, but that section seemed to take it a bit overboard. It went into super detail about what happened there, instead of what that place was, or represented. It was so detailed, I could've used it as a walkthrough. I was just wondering if maybe things were getting too off topic for these locations.